Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 2
Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 3 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 4 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 5 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 6 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 7 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 8 Jurassic Park: Azores - Chapter 9 Jurassic Park: Azores - Epilogue|image =Newlogo.png |main = *''Jurassic Park: Azores'' *''Jurassic Park: Azores/Chapters}} Chapter 2 '''Second Control Center' Although most operations were carried out, of course, at the main control center, InGen had decided to build another control center at the other end of the island, away from visitors, and hidden among high foliage. Actually, this had been a whim by the administrators of Jurassic Park: Europe. The need to have another control center in the park was due, in their own words, to a "need for more efficient supervision." At that moment, a silver-haired Portuguese woman, Anitta Costa, crossed the main hall of the small skyscraper that was that second control center. Several doors were on both sides, although she was interested in a very specific door, the meeting room. Anitta had begun to have some disgust at the meetings lately, and that John Hammond had accepted the request to promote his position to Chief of Park Operations already about three years ago. She hurried to the meeting room in front of her. Anitta Costa was a middle-aged woman with silver hair at the height of her neck. When she started working for InGen, Anitta was hired to do an internship at Jurassic Park, working with the Bright Minds internship. Actually, such work bored her a lot, looking, as usual, for something exciting for her. When the team of experts sent by InGen’s investors arrived on Isla Nublar, they noticed the presence of small green lizards that were loose and outside their enclosures. The detail of the lizards was given after a hurricane hit the island, and most of the workers, except those in the control center, had to evacuate and return to the mainland. Or well, most workers except Anitta. Anitta justified her stay on the island by telling her superiors that "she had been contacted to supervise some field experience." After most of her coworkers left, she immediately went to the control room where John Hammond, Ray Arnold, Betty McDimples, and Robert Muldoon supervised the team's tour of experts. At first, John Hammond was somewhat angry at the mere fact that Anitta had not retired to the mainland, but after the team of experts announced the presence of small lizards in the park, John Hammond asked Anitta to investigate the appearance of those lizards in exchange for a promotion. She agreed and began to investigate. After a few hours, Anitta came up with the origin of the appearance of those lizards. Anitta had discovered that those lizards were 'Compsognathus triassicus' that had sneaked into cargo ships while transporting all kinds of supplies from Isla Sorna, also known as Site B, to Isla Nublar. As a man of his word, John Hammond promoted her from office, and when Jurassic Park opened its doors, Anitta Costa was Chief of Park Operations. Anitta entered the room. Inside, there was a darkly tanned muscular man with a lit cigar and a cream jacket, and in front of the muscular man, there was an African-American man in a white coat. "Good morning, ma'am," the African-American man began. "Good thing you arrived." "There is no time for greetings," Anitta said. "An employee was bitten and is being treated on the mainland. Did you analyze the Velociraptor body, Dr. Geraldson? "Well," the scientist began. "Let's say our friend Seven (#007) has certain peculiarities in her body." "What kind of peculiarities?" Anitta asked. "Another of her species bit her and killed her, transmitting some strange disease that it isn't..." Dr. Geraldson swallowed hard. "It isn’t rabies or something similar." Anitta sighed. "Is there a danger that this disease is contagious?" "Of course," the tanned man replied. "Kajal Lambert plans to activate a contingency plan." "Contingency plan?" Anitta asked very surprised. "Yes," replied the tanned man. "The plan is to free a certain group of dinosaurs through the park, causing visitors to seek refuge. While this occurs, scientists will use lysine to kill all individuals of each species." Anitta was stunned. "I strongly refuse that," Anitta said very annoyed and looked at Dr. George Geraldson. "We need to research more of the disease and find a cure as soon as possible," she approached him and spoke to his ear. "I heard that you fed the animals with 'special meat'...," Anitta spoke even lower. "I am in doubt about whether that action you did had to do with the raptor's disease, but soon I will send you a formal letter telling you that your request as Chief Geneticist has been rejected, with Dr. Hegler in that position..." After Anitta told him that, George left the room, very upset. Anitta noticed that the ranger was waiting to talk about another subject. She indicated that he sits in the chair. "I have to inform you that the facade of the dactyls still has the windows blinded with panels," the ranger began without further ado when he sat down. "I hate that inform," Anitta put her hands on the desk. Anitta had been in the aviary two days ago. Originally, the park had been designed to have a pavilion located at the height of the treetops, high above the ground, from where visitors could observe the pterodactyls on the same level as the animals were flying. InGen had seven Cearadactyls in the aviary, right now, but hoping to have more. It happened that, while we finished the pavilion, we placed the fingerprints in the bird sector, so that they acclimatized. But that was a big mistake: it turns out that fish hunters are extremely territorial. They fought each other for territory. Attacked another animal that penetrates the area they delimited. Anitta had witnessed something extremely impressive: the dactyls planned on the top of the dome, folded their wings and plummeted. This animal of fourteen kilos could fall on a man who is on the ground as if it were a ton of bricks. Anitta received reports that fingerprints hit workers, leaving them unconscious and producing extremelyserious cuts. "What do you want, Marty?" continued Anitta. "Another report of the cuts?" Marty Darin shook his head. ''"Look at this," the ranger took out a compact disc that placed it on a DVD that had the room. '''Playing Video' The video showed the huge dome of the bird sector, the visitors' pavilion was built high above the ground, on large wooden pillars, in the middle of a spruce grove. But the building had not been finished and remained unpainted with windows blinded with boards. The trees and the pavilion were dotted with wide white stripes. Suddenly, a man, a security guard, came out of the dome of the birds. "What is he doing there?" Anitta asked. Thanks to the video image, Anitta noticed that the soil and vegetation were splattered with broad lists of the same chalky white substance that had been in the building. "Those things there are reptile droppings," added the ranger. The man entered a clearing of low grass, dotted with wild flowers. Out of nowhere, a long, low-pitched whistle was heard. Then another response, coming from the other side of the forest. "What's that?" Anitta asked very bewildered. Then the guard looked up at the clouds. His eyes reflected terror, something big approached him. Then, she saw a huge black shadow that glided over him, covering the sun. "Oh!" Anitta shouted. "What the hell do those reptiles do outside their dome?!!" Suddenly, more shadows of pterodactyls appeared, they seemed to be a total of six Cearadactyls. One of the dactyls descended in a spiral, a swift dark shadow that passed like an exhalation next to him. Anitta could see that they had a wingspan of almost five meters, with bodies covered with fur and head like crocodile. A second dactyl pounced on him, moving faster than the first. He came from behind, passed like lightning over his head. Anitta had a fleeting vision of its jagged beak and hairy body. It looked like a huge bat. But he was impressed by the fragile appearance of the animals: their immense wings, of delicate pink membranes, were translucent; everything reinforced the image of delicacy of the dactyls. Then, and without warning, a horrible scream of pain was heard. It was the man, he was tightening his hair. When he withdrew his hand, he had blood on his fingers. Two shadows of the dactyls folded their wings, slumping as if they fell to the ground. Thanks to the audio, Anitta perceived that when they rushed to the ground, they produced a kind of scream. The guard ran across the meadow, disturbed by the approaching scream, and threw himself on the ground at the last moment. The dactyls whistled and screamed as they passed over him, flapping their wings. The claws of the dactyls cut the shirt of the guard along the back. Then he stood up and started running, while, on top, two more dactyls spun and plunged on him, howling. At the last moment, a dactyl had seized him by the shoulders, using his rear claws. The enormous leathery wings of the animal, translucent to sunlight, beat intensely on both sides of the guard. The dactyl was trying to rise, but the man was too heavy and, as he struggled to lift it, he repeatedly struck his head with his long pointed jaw. The guard took out his reassuring stick and attacked the animal, causing him to fall to the ground in the process. The animal pounced on him, shrieking. In front of the guard, the animal took bites like snips; the only thing the guard could do was to dodge the jaws, leaning on the animal to get away, while the giant wings beat around his body. But, suddenly, the dactyl used its beak and pulled the man. Seconds later, the dactyl used the same maneuver as before: it was rising. The guard was in the air and, thanks to the image of the ground, Anitta could calculate that he was about twenty meters from the ground. Then, the indispensable happened. A black shadow, small and tiny, was getting bigger, as if it were about to hit the ground. After a while, there was a deformed human body, with the skull burst and blood flowing on the floor. Back at the Room The room had been silent. The television showed truly disturbing images: two dactyls used their jaws to remove the intestines of the deceased guard. Anitta narrowed her eyes and nodded slightly. "Okay," it was the only thing she managed to say. "What will we do with the loose animals?" "I have sent a team to try to sedate them," Marty said. "Well, at least I'm calm that they have taken action on the matter and…" "They aren’t there," interrupted the ranger. Anitta stopped. From one moment to another, his face showed no expression at all. "Have you checked in the control room?" Anitta asked completely icy. The ranger nodded. Anitta began to walk until he left the room, but not before, to entrust his next task to Marty. "Go to the security center on the mainland," Anitta said at the door. "Find those animals and bring them here to analyze them." That said, Anitta closed the door, leaving the ranger alone. Category:Jurassic Park: Azores chapters